Thy Endless Wait
by daenabenjen42
Summary: At some point or another, everyone was waiting for something... poem.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thy Endless Wait

Author: DaenaBenjen42

Characters: Everybody

Timeframe: All over the place...

Genre: Drama

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Notes: This is an exploration of the Star Wars Saga in poetry. It jumps from time to time and person to person and back again, and the base idea when I started was this: at some point or another, every body was waiting for something. That said… enjoy. :)

~*~*~*~

On a lone star ship  
Passing through the  
Maw cluster  
A man waits

Waits for a sign  
For life to improve

On a lone star ship  
Touching down on Kessel  
A man waits

Waits  
for a sign  
To see  
The light  
Of day

On a lone star ship  
A man waits

Waits  
For a sign  
To believe in

On a lone star ship  
A man waits  
For life to begin  
To see the light of day  
To believe

~*~*~*~

On a lone planet  
Off in the outer rim  
A boy waits

Waits  
For life to begin  
For a future

On a planet  
Where the rain  
Never falls  
A boy waits

Waits  
For adventure

On a lone planet  
Where even the weather  
Is hostile  
A boy waits

Waits  
For life to begin  
For a future  
For adventure

~*~*~*~

Off in the outer rim,  
on a planet  
where the rain  
never falls  
a boy  
and a man  
are about to meet

The long,  
endless wait  
is coming  
to an end

High above the planet,  
a battle  
and evil  
is winning

a princess  
two droids  
stolen plans  
to a battle station

Last hope  
kindly couple  
Two driods  
a message  
going nowhere

a runaway  
an old general  
the message  
mission given

the boy  
message recieved  
guardians dead  
adventure begun

inside the cantina  
a man waits  
waits for a sign  
a sign  
to believe

An old general  
a young boy  
two droids  
stolen plans  
on a mission

~*~*~*~

the endless wait  
seemed like forever  
from the table  
of great pain  
to the battle station  
where unknown  
family met

Wether by the  
will of the force  
or not,  
family found  
and friends gained  
the light of good  
has returned

Once a general,  
now an old hermit  
he waited  
for the day  
now it's here  
and now  
it has begun

once a hero,  
now a villian  
anger festers  
with a feeling  
familliar

Fire lined  
and stone walled  
four people caught  
in an alcove

~*~*~*~

in the cantina  
a man watches  
watches a boy  
get shoved to the floor

in the cantina  
a meeting takes place  
a meeting for the ages

in the cantina  
as patrons watch  
and drink  
and talk  
a man  
and a boy  
meet face to face

in the cantina  
the timeline turns  
a meeting  
a boast  
and all at once  
destiny is assured

in the cantina  
an old jedi  
a farmboy  
a smuggler  
a wookiee

in the cantina  
where droids  
are not allowed

~*~*~*~

It's cold in space  
a blanket's warmth  
and a gesture  
of comfort  
in a time of loss

Family found  
though they  
do not know

Grief interrupted  
battle fought  
lives lost  
in the blackness  
of space

With little fanfare  
Hope has returned

~*~*~*~

In a lonely cell  
on a battle station  
in a star system  
with one less  
planet  
a woman waits

Waits for a moment  
that may never come

waits for hope  
for life  
to grieve  
for the lost

In a lonely  
dimly lit  
cell  
a woman waits

~*~*~*~

In the observation room,  
a melee ensues

In the observation room,  
an old general  
says goodbye

In the observation room,  
a discovery is made  
a plan is formed  
a deal is made  
a wookiee is handcuffed  
by a friend

In the corridor  
a roar is sounded  
a mouse droid is startled

In the turbolift  
the obvious  
is stated

In the cellblock  
confusion  
and chaos

In the cellblock  
an entry  
a statement  
the moment is here  
hope has arrived

~*~*~*~

fire lined  
and stone walled  
four people caught  
in an alcove

incomplete plan  
princess with blaster  
in hand

regardless  
of unknown danger  
down they go  
into the muck

~*~*~*~

At the edge  
of the Dune Sea  
a man waits

At the edge  
of the Dune Sea  
a man watches

Waits  
for a time  
that is not  
yet here

At the edge  
a man waits  
and thinks  
and mourns

Loved ones lost  
Opportunities missed

At the edge  
of the Dune Sea  
in the Jundland Wastes  
a man waits

~*~*~*~

Two starships  
above a planet  
exchanging fire

Two starships  
one loses  
the other victorious

Two starships  
two droids  
a princess  
a mission

Two starships  
two sides  
only one can win

Two starships  
above a planet  
exchanging fire

~*~*~*~

Above a planet  
disaster looms

Above a planet  
rebel pilots  
prepare to attack

Above a planet  
hope seems nye  
as the moment  
draws ever near

Above a planet  
disaster looms

Above a planet  
in an instant  
lives are no more

Above a planet  
grief  
turns to resolution

Above a planet  
disaster looms

~*~*~*~

Out on the streets  
of Mos Eisley  
a speeder is sold

Out on the streets  
a door to door  
search is commenced

Out on the streets  
a spy reports  
troopers are informed

In the docking bay  
a smuggler  
and a gangster  
have a chat

In the docking bay  
unfavorable reaction  
met with boasting

In the docking day  
emergency getaway

On the _Falcon_  
a droid frets  
about space travel

On the _Falcon_  
a kid  
and a smuggler  
clash

On the _Falcon_  
training  
is begun

On the _Falcon_  
disaster,  
like a thousand knives  
is felt  
by only one

~*~*~*~

On a Star Destroyer,  
a man waits

On a Star Destroyer  
a man in black  
listens

On a Star Destroyer  
a man  
who made a choice  
smolders  
with darkside power

On a Star Destroyer  
a man waits  
and watches

On a Star Destroyer  
a man waits  
and listens  
and smolders

On a Star Destroyer  
a man waits  
for hope unknown

~*~*~*~

At the edge  
way out in the desert  
a man waits

At the edge  
the force  
beckons

At the edge  
a waiting man  
raises his head

At the edge  
something  
is amiss

At the edge  
the moment  
long waited for  
is now here

~*~*~*~

In the Jundland Wastes

something

is amiss

In the Jundland Wastes

an old general

and a droid

are reunited

In the Jundland Wastes

a boy

spies his quarry

In the Jundland Wastes

the tables

are turned

the hunter

becomes the quarry

In the Jundland wastes

adventure

is found

Last hope

old general

two droids

a message

mission given

At the farm

a kindly couple

is no more

At the farm

a boy

becomes a man

with no time

to mourn

~*~*~*~

At Yavin

as pilots muster

disaster looms

At Yavin

A suicidal plan

with a very small

target

At Yavin

friends reunite

At Yavin

a choice

is made

light

is found

At Yavin

the end

seems near

At Yavin

the dark one

flying

At Yavin

a young man

trusts

his instincts

At Yavin

disaster

is averted

At Yavin

a hero

is made

At Yavin

friendship

wins

the day

~*~*~*~

On the stage  
in the great temple  
a celebration  
is held

On the stage  
heroes  
are honored

On the stage  
the lost  
are remembered

On the stage  
in the great temple  
a celebration  
is held

On the stage  
for a few moments  
light  
seems unbeatable

On the stage  
a woman  
smiles

On the stage  
in the great temple  
a celebration  
is held

heroes are honored  
the lost are remembered

On the stage  
in the great temple  
hope  
comes alive

On the stage  
in the great temple  
a celebration  
is held

~*~*~*~

At the droid auction  
former owner  
former ownee  
reunited

At the droid auction  
the red one  
malfunctions

At the droid auction  
need for a tranlsator  
to speak  
Batchi

At the droid auction  
a simple sale  
with historic  
undertones

At the droid auction  
reunited  
though they  
do not  
know

At the droid auction  
destiny  
is calling

At the droid auction  
nearly separated  
but together  
they stay

~*~*~*~

Sabers crossing  
two men  
fighting

Sabers Crossing  
Betrayer  
and Betrayed

Sabers crossing  
words  
and blows  
exchanged

Sabers crossing  
this time  
only one  
will walk  
away

Sabers crossing  
life surrendered  
to the dark one

Sabers crossing  
life surrendered  
but power  
gained

Sabers crossing  
one man gone  
another,  
left to fester

Sabers crossing  
a fight begun  
so long  
ago  
in fire  
is ended

~*~*~*~

In the snow cave  
a young man  
hangs  
from the ceiling

In the snow cave  
a Wampa  
eats

In the snow cave  
lightsaber  
out of reach

In the snow cave  
straining  
gives way  
to concentration

In the snow cave  
lightsaber  
well in hand  
free  
from the ceiling

In the snow cave  
a confrontation  
occurs

From the snow cave  
a young man  
runs like heck  
out  
into a blizzard

~*~*~*~

In the south passage  
a man  
and a woman  
exchange words

In the south passage  
two people  
in love  
and in denile

In the south passage  
torn between  
needing to stay  
and needing  
to go

In the south passage  
fighting  
for eachother  
and with eachother

In the south passage  
a man  
and a woman  
exchange words

~*~*~*~

Above a planet  
a battle rages

In the throne room  
on the Death Star  
a meeting  
of good and evil

On the forest moon  
furry little primitives  
fight alongside  
rebel warriors  
for freedom

Above a planet  
lives are lost  
as green fire  
impacts  
the rebel fleet

In the throne room  
Father and Son  
lightsabers flashing  
one seeking fathers  
redemption  
the other seething  
in the darkness

On the forest moon  
a woman is shot  
the upper hand  
is gained  
an inside joke  
is shared

In the throne room  
father  
claims redemption

Above a planet  
just when  
all hope  
seemed gone  
the battle is won

~*~*~*~

In a shop  
on a desert planet  
a young boy  
waits

In a shop  
on a desert planet  
a young boy  
works

works  
and waits

waits  
for what,  
he does  
not  
know

In a shop  
on a desert planet  
a young boy  
waits

~*~*~*~

In the Halls of Power  
an old evil  
waits

In the Halls of Power  
an old evil  
plans

In the Halls of Power  
an old evil  
schemes

Waits  
and plans  
and schemes

Waits  
for opportunity  
to present  
itself

In the Halls of Power  
an old evil  
waits

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

For over  
a thousand years  
the guardians of peace  
and justice  
were Jedi

For over  
a thousand years  
the Jedi  
served

For over  
a thousand years  
the Old Republic  
thrived

For over  
a thousand years  
the gaurdians of peace  
and justice  
were Jedi

And then  
darkness came

Over a thousand years  
of peace  
and justice  
fell into shadow

The guardians  
were killed  
by the Chosen One  
and all hope  
seemed lost

~*~*~*~

In his sleep  
he feels it

In his waking hours  
it does not  
fade

In his sleep  
she calls  
out to him

Through space  
no distance  
is too far

In his sleep  
he feels it

The call  
can not  
be  
ignored

In his sleep  
the call  
from home  
is sounded

Mother  
is in  
danger

~*~*~*~

Hope for the future  
born in a time  
of crisis

Hope for the future  
one woman  
one man  
going down  
separate paths

Hope for the future  
on a starship  
a meeting  
takes place  
destiny is decided

Hope for the future  
separated  
they must be  
on this  
all depends

Hope for the future  
as darkness  
rises  
a single candle  
burns

Hope for the future  
one woman  
one man  
going down  
separate paths

Hope for the future  
hidden  
for protection

Hope for the future  
one woman  
heart broken  
world shattered

Hope for the future  
One man  
world shattered  
lost  
in darkness

Hope for the future  
the candle's light  
of hope  
burns  
while darkness  
reigns

~*~*~*~

This changes everything  
a blockade  
with shadow purpose

This changes everything  
Negotiations  
that didn't take place

This changes everything  
here and now  
communications disrupted  
invasion  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
two Jedi  
a Gungan

This changes everything  
there's always  
a bigger fish  
in the planet core

This changes everything  
here and now  
a choice to go  
and plead the case  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
a damaged engine  
a desert world  
repairs are needed

This changes everything  
a queen in disguise  
a slave boy  
destiny entwined

This changes everything  
a podrace  
win or lose  
and destiny  
is here

This changes everything  
here and now  
a mother's love  
a son's freedom  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
unlikely winner  
bets won  
and bets lost

This changes everything  
here and now  
an old evil  
returning  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
too old  
for training  
Future uncertain

~*~*~*~

The order was given  
given  
with but a thought

The order was given  
and obeyed

The order was given  
to clear the way  
for evil's plan

The order was given  
and in a hail  
of blaster fire  
an order falls

The order was given  
given  
with but a thought

The order was given  
and pain was felt

The order was given  
and obeyed  
an order fell  
to clear the way  
with but a thought

The order was given  
the galaxy changed  
and was hurled  
into war

The order was given  
and answered: "It will  
be done, my lord."

~*~*~*~

Out there among the stars  
an adventure waits

On the desert planet  
in a Toydarian's shop  
a young boy  
serves  
and dreams

Far away on Corellia  
a family plans  
for a new  
arrival

On Alderann  
a man  
and a woman  
hope  
for a child

Out on the dunes  
on the desert planet  
a mother longs  
and hopes  
for her son

On Naboo  
a young girl  
becomes queen

In Mos Espa,  
a man  
and a woman  
meet

Out there among the stars  
an adventure waits

~*~*~*~

On a jungle moon  
a ship arrives  
with hope  
in tow

On a jungle moon  
plans are removed  
from a little  
droid

In the briefing room  
a plan  
of attack  
is laid out

In the landing bay  
a confrontation  
an apparent choice

In the landing bay  
boyhood friends  
last minute  
reunion

On a jungle moon  
a ship arrives  
with hope  
in tow

~*~*~*~

In the operating room  
pain  
is reality

In the operating room  
far removed  
from one another  
two very different  
scenes  
play out

In the operating room  
on Polis Massa  
hope  
is born

In the operating room  
on Coruscant  
hope fades  
as realization  
sets in

In the operating room  
evil lies

In the operating room  
a young man  
falls  
into shadow

In the operating room  
words  
of hope  
are spoken

In the operating room  
a cry  
of grief  
is sounded

In the operating room  
pain  
is reality

~*~*~*~

Out on the dunes  
of the desert planet  
a mother  
waits

Out on the dunes  
in the darkness  
a mother  
watches the stars

Out on the dunes  
a mother  
and a son  
share a moment

Out on the dunes  
the far-off lowing  
of banthas  
is heard

Out on the dunes  
the waiting  
is almost  
over

~*~*~*~

On a ship  
dreams  
are restless

On Coruscant  
the dreams  
turn  
into nightmares

The nightmares...  
the warnings...  
are downplayed  
and ignored

On the desert planet  
in the early morning  
a woman  
is attacked and abducted  
and underneath a vaporator,  
a journal waits

On Naboo  
in the Lake Country  
as two people  
grow ever closer...

the nightmares...  
the warnings...  
can no longer  
be ignored

On the desert planet  
the nightmare  
is suddenly,  
soberingly  
reality

Out on the dunes  
distress  
and pain  
lead him  
ever onward

At the camp  
a granted wish  
a parting  
rage and grief  
consume him

Out on the dunes  
a lost journal  
a lost life  
lost innocence  
a parting

And as a young man's  
world  
is torn apart  
a spiral  
towards the darkside  
is begun

For better  
for worse  
there is no going back

~*~*~*~

On a floating city,  
a man waits

On a floating city,  
an administrator  
alone,  
but not for long

On a floating city  
day to day,  
it is never boring

On a floating city  
adventure  
is coming  
it will not  
be dull

On a floating city  
tibana gas  
is mined

an administrator  
alone,  
but not for long  
adventure  
is coming  
he'll wish  
it hadn't

On a floating city,  
a man waits

~*~*~*~

On a missing planet,  
just south of the Rishi Maze,  
the clones wait  
and train  
and wait

In the Temple Library  
a man encounters  
a mystery

At a Diner  
on the city planet  
information  
is shared

During a class,  
direction  
is given

On a missing planet,  
just south of the Rishi Maze  
the clones wait  
no longer  
but the mystery  
deepens

~*~*~*~

Raining, Raining  
two men fighting  
in the rain

Raining, Raining  
on a city  
that is never dry  
a father  
and a son  
live

Raining, Raining  
two men fighting  
in the rain

Fighting  
for survival  
for answers

Raining, Raining  
always raining

Raining, Raining  
pouring down  
Waves a-washing  
away the years

Raining, Raining  
two men fighting  
in the rain

Raining, Raining  
a young boy's world  
all he has known  
and it is  
about to change

Raining, Raining  
two men fighting  
in the rain

Raining, Raining  
on the missing planet  
the wait is over,  
and the mystery  
lingers

Raining, Raining  
quick thinking  
wins a Jedi  
another day

Raining, Raining  
two men fighting  
in the rain

~*~*~*~

On the desert planet,  
a woman waits  
and works  
and cleans

In a Toydarian's shop,  
a diary is started  
in the hope that a son  
may one day  
see it

In the slave quarters  
in Mos Espa  
a woman completes  
a project left behind

A protcol droid  
now has "skin"

On the desert planet,  
as life goes on  
a diary is started,  
a protocal droid is completed  
and a woman waits  
and cleans  
and hopes  
and works

~*~*~*~

On the desert planet  
as life goes on  
as a woman waits,  
a change  
is coming

In a Toydarian's shop  
as a woman works,  
a man walks in  
and, though not yet realized,  
the long wait  
is nearly over

A farmer,  
looking for something  
and found something,  
and someone  
he has  
more than he expected

On the desert planet  
as life goes on  
a woman waiting,  
and a man searching,  
meet

~*~*~*~

As life goes on,  
on the desert planet  
a plan is put into action  
and a Toydarian's greed  
is preyed upon  
and nearly blinded

A slave  
a woman  
is set free

A man  
and a woman,  
and the man's son  
become a family

On the desert planet,  
as life goes on  
happiness  
is found

~*~*~*~

On the swampy planet,  
a teacher waits

Waits  
for a student  
to arrive

On the swampy planet,  
a teacher watches  
with ever-growing dismay

Watches  
as a student  
fails to meet  
expectations

On the swampy planet  
a teacher mourns  
for the lost

On the swampy planet  
a teacher plans  
and waits  
watches  
and mourns  
for the time  
when destiny  
will be decided  
is drawing  
ever nearer

~*~*~*~

Down among the lost,  
she waits  
waits for hope  
to appear

On Nar Shadda,  
among the rabble  
no one will  
look

Down among the lost,  
no one will suspect  
who would care  
who would look

The old woman,  
hiding in the shadows  
carries a secret  
under a tattered robe

Down among the lost,  
no one will suspect  
or care  
no one will look

And so she waits  
for hope  
to appear

~*~*~*~

Down among the lost,  
an old woman  
succumbs to memory  
an old hurt  
a phantom face  
of one  
she could not save

Phantom shadows  
dancing  
in the alley  
reminders  
of the lost

reminders  
of the path  
that led  
only to darkness  
and death

The lost  
dancing around her  
in the half-light  
in the shadows  
they haunt her

Memory  
of the one  
she could not save

Phantom shadows  
dancing  
in the alley  
dancing  
in the half-light

Dancing  
always dancing

An old hurt  
a haunting reminder  
aching with grief  
that has faded  
little with time

The grief  
that can't be spoken  
only remembered  
as the shadows  
dance  
in the half-light

Down among the lost,  
a woman  
remembers  
a phantom face  
of one lost  
but not forgotten

~*~*~*~

How long?  
Where am I?

These questions  
float through his mind  
as he hangs  
suspended in the moment

His hands  
can not  
move

His legs  
can not  
kick

How long?  
Where am I now?

The thoughts  
appear,  
and then fade  
in to  
the blankness  
like they were never there

He doesn't  
know  
the answers

All he knows  
is that  
time  
is standing still

Encased in carbonite  
a former smuggler  
waits

~*~*~*~

At Bespin,  
danger waits  
waits  
for the target  
to fall  
into the trap

At Bespin,  
the warnings  
to leave  
are not  
heeded

At Bespin,  
danger  
is close  
and lurks  
around  
every turn

At Bespin,  
a trap  
will be  
sprung

At Bespin,  
danger  
is waiting

~*~*~*~

Slowly, slowly  
skulking  
through the halls

Slowly, slowly  
in the night

Through  
the halls  
and down  
the steps

Careful  
not to make  
a sound

Slowly, slowly  
through the halls  
and down the steps  
to the destination  
she has  
waited  
months to see

Slowly, slowly  
a princess  
skulks  
through the halls

~*~*~*~

In the halls of power  
an old evil  
whispers  
influentially

In the halls of power  
a queen  
says twelve words  
and the unknown plan  
succeeds

In the halls of power  
because  
opportunity presented itself  
a scheme  
will play out

In the halls of power  
an old evil  
will rule


	3. Chapter 3

Grief  
does not  
wait

Procession  
leading the way

March  
in memory

Procession  
of grief

Mired in  
lies  
and falshoods  
but grave  
the news

As a nation  
mourns  
grief  
does not wait

~*~*~*~

Stolen moment  
behind  
a pillar

Stolen moment  
shocking  
good news  
is broken

Stolen moment  
this is  
a happy  
moment

Stolen moment  
away  
from politics

Stolen moment  
behind  
a pillar

~*~*~*~

Suns setting  
young general  
last hope  
arriving  
at the farm

Suns setting  
precious  
little one

Suns setting  
young general  
kindly couple  
meeting  
for a moment  
in the  
waning light

Last hope  
kindly couple  
watching the  
suns setting  
at the farm

~*~*~*~

In the lake country  
a former queen  
a Jedi padawan  
all alone  
together

In the lake country  
high in the meadow  
amid the waterfalls  
love  
is taking shape

In the lake country  
protector  
protected  
roles  
are blurring

In the lake country  
a former queen  
a Jedi padawan  
all alone  
together

~*~*~*~

In the fire light  
confessions  
are made

In the fire light  
a former queen  
tries in vain  
to deny it

In the fire light  
a Jedi padawan  
can not  
will not  
let it be denied

In the fire light  
rules  
are slowly  
being broken

In the fire light  
the walls  
are coming down

In the fire light  
confessions  
are made

~*~*~*~

Separated by force fields  
three men  
wait  
to continue  
their duel

Separated by force fields  
a Jedi Padawan  
watches  
as his master  
battles

Separated by force fields  
two Jedi  
a Sith  
wait  
to continue  
their duel

Separated  
from the action  
a Jedi padawan  
watches  
in utter horror

Separated by force fields  
a padawan  
a Sith  
wait  
to finish the duel

~*~*~*~

On the planet of fire  
two men  
and a woman  
are about to have  
a confrontation

The former queen  
now a senator  
soon to be a mother  
will not want  
to believe

The chosen one,  
now working for  
the dark side  
will not by  
swayed  
from the path  
he will now follow

The Jedi general  
father figure  
come to  
set things  
right  
no matter  
what the price

On the planet of fire  
a confrontation  
will leave  
everyone  
scarred

The former queen  
the Jedi general  
and the chosen one

Nothing  
will ever  
be the same

~*~*~*~

On an embargoed world  
a queen  
is facing  
a test

a test  
of character  
of will

a queen  
has become  
a target

She will face  
adversity

Her people  
will be  
put  
to the test

On an embargoed world  
the moment  
is coming

~*~*~*~

Lost in darkness  
a young girl  
serves her master

Loyalty  
and darkness  
are all she knows

Follows orders  
and train  
this she does  
without question

Lost in darkness  
a young girl  
serves her master

~*~*~*~

In Jabba's palace,  
a woman  
waits

Waits  
for her  
quarry

Waits  
to complete  
her mission

Waits  
to make  
her master  
proud

Waits  
and dances

Waits  
for a moment  
that will not  
come

In Jabba's palace  
a woman  
waits

~*~*~*~

In the slave quarters  
in Mos Espa,  
a protocol droid  
waits

Waits  
to be activated

Waits  
for a purpose

Waits  
for the moment  
when he'll show  
his worth

Waits  
for the time  
that will be  
his  
and his alone

In the slave quarters  
in Mos Espa,  
a protocol droid  
waits

~*~*~*~

Alone  
in an x-wing  
a young man  
must make  
a choice

Must  
feel it  
in his soul

Targeting computer  
is useless

Must  
act  
on impulse

Must  
use the Force

Alone  
in an x-wing  
a young man  
listens  
and chooses

Alone  
in an x-wing  
hope wins  
the day

~*~*~*~

In the landing bay,  
a smuggler  
is preparing  
to leave

In the landing bay  
confrontation  
and uncertainly

On the Falcon  
a smuggler  
and a wookiee  
sit in silence

Should he  
go back?

The choice  
is his  
and his alone  
to make

Faced with  
incredible odds  
and a bounty,  
the smuggler  
chooses

Hope has a chance...

~*~*~*~

On Yavin 4,  
all a woman can do  
is wait  
and listen  
and watch

Wait  
for the outcome  
whatever  
it may be

Listen  
as men die  
and are  
put in danger  
out there  
in space

Watch  
as the screen  
indicates  
doom  
is ever nearer

On Yavin 4  
a woman  
waits

~*~*~*~

Darkness  
Pain  
Agony

When he wakes,  
this  
is  
what  
he  
feels

Loss  
pain  
throbbing  
darkness

Loss  
it reverberates  
through  
his soul

Something is missing  
something important

The darkness  
has taken  
all

All there is  
all there was  
all there will be

Darkness  
loss  
pain  
agony  
throbbing

Loss  
missing

Evil comes  
and speaks  
and the missing piece  
slides  
into place

All there is  
is darkness  
and pain  
and agony  
and the loss

All there was  
is gone

All there will be  
is darkness

Into this,  
Lord Darth Vader  
is born

~*~*~*~

It's hard  
to turn

Turn away  
from  
the sure path

The path  
you know

The one  
that brought you  
to where  
you are

It's hard  
to around  
around  
and do  
the right thing

The easy way?  
or the hard one?

The one  
that sees you  
paying a debt

Or the one  
that  
your heart  
is telling you  
to follow  
where uncertainty  
lurks

To repay  
a kindness  
to help  
for a cause

You've been bitten  
once  
hurt  
in the name  
of the cause

Lost  
a loved one  
after she turned  
away

And now...  
now  
it's about  
more than just  
the cause  
or that person  
who wronged you

It's harder  
to not say  
that you care  
and it's hard  
to turn  
around

For the cause  
for a friend  
for yourself  
you turn around

In an instant,  
your choice made,  
you become  
involved...  
for better  
or worse

And with those thoughts,  
Han Solo  
joins  
the fray

~*~*~*~

Down in the murky darkness,  
an old Jedi Master  
waits

Waits  
for a student  
to teach

An old Jedi  
in a murky swamp  
for twenty years  
he waits

In the murky swamp  
an old Jedi waits  
and watches

Waits  
for a time  
that is drawing  
ever nearer

Down in the murky swamp,  
an old Jedi  
waits

~*~*~*~

They stood  
For all

They stood there  
For all  
Who had died

They stood  
there  
on the stage

Together  
And apart

They stood there  
Shining examples  
Of what  
Was won  
And lost

A young man  
Full of light  
A hero  
Whose world  
Changed

Changed  
In an instant

A smuggler  
Who found hope  
And turned back  
To fight  
The good fight

For a new friend  
For himself

A young woman  
Full of  
Unspent grief  
And sorrow

Her world  
Disappeared  
Before her very eyes

They stood there  
There  
On the stage

Together  
And apart

They stood  
For all

~*~*~*~

Together  
In this pace  
Two young people  
Seal  
Their love  
With a kiss

A walk  
Together  
Is begun

Together  
in this place  
two droids  
witness  
a union

Together  
In this place  
Two lovers  
Commit themselves  
to the same path

Together  
In this place  
A walk together  
Is begun

~*~*~*~

Just what I need  
That's it

Just what I need  
I know  
At least…  
I thought I knew

Just what I need  
In here  
It feels…  
Right

Just what I need  
A companion  
And…  
I couldn't admit it  
Not even  
To him

Just what I need  
Just what I want  
What we both want  
Is right here  
And right now

Just what I need  
In this moment  
In this place  
We are about to die  
And it feels right

Just what I need  
What he needs  
What we both need

To be lost  
In eachother  
And it's  
Just what we needed

~*~*~*~

In the briefing room  
On the rebel cruiser  
A meeting  
Is held

In the briefing room  
A plan is laid out

A plan  
to put an end  
to strife  
at the right time

In the briefing room  
On the rebel cruiser  
A meeting  
Is held

~*~*~*~

The dark lord cometh  
Though  
How  
Or when  
We do not know

The dark lord cometh  
From the shadows  
And the light

The dark lord cometh  
And stopped  
It will not be

The dark lord cometh  
Out of happiness  
And into turmoil  
Ushering in  
Twenty years of darkness

The evil one  
Will lead  
Him  
Astray  
With kind words  
Of hope

The dark lord cometh  
Into the darkness

The dark lord cometh  
There will be  
No retreat

The dark lord cometh  
With glowing, red saber  
And in an instant,  
A secret  
Is protected

~*~*~*~

In the stillness  
memories  
come  
unbidden

In the stillness  
between the moments  
knowledge  
of choices made  
haunt him

In the stillness  
all he can do  
is mourn

Mourn a choice  
a love  
a life

In the stillness  
memories  
come  
unbidden

~*~*~*~

Gone  
She must  
Do this  
For them  
For him  
For herself

Gone  
The only way  
Safety will be  
Assured

Gone  
She knows  
But not forgotten  
Memories  
Still live

Gone  
The choice

Love  
Still there  
Buried  
In darkness  
And lies

Gone  
Everything  
But the choice  
Hers to make  
To protect  
Them  
And him

Gone  
With her last breath  
Dreams shattered  
Hope spoken  
Hope protected

~*~*~*~

In this prison,  
he knows  
only darkness

In this prison,  
shadows  
play  
with his senses

In this prison,  
of his own  
making  
he knows  
only darkness

In this prison,  
the darkness  
has become  
his cloak  
of safety

In this prison,  
no one  
will come  
to rescue him

In this prison,  
encased  
in darkness  
he can not  
see the light

In this prison,  
he knows  
only darkness

~*~*~*~

Darkness  
pain  
lost  
in the ether

Darkness  
hiding  
him  
from the light

The light  
a candel  
burning  
in the darkness

A beacon  
to lead  
the way  
home  
from the darkness

Hope  
and light  
somehow  
find  
the man  
hidden  
in the darkness

~(~(~Darkness  
pain  
lost  
in the ether

Darkness  
hiding  
him  
from the light

The light  
a candel  
burning  
in the darkness

A beacon  
to lead  
the way  
home  
from the darkness

Hope  
and light  
somehow  
find  
the man  
hidden  
in the darkness


	4. Chapter 4

In the hanger,  
a father  
makes one last  
request

To look  
upon  
the son  
he has never seen  
with his own eyes  
face to face

In the hanger,  
father  
and son  
look  
eye to eye

In the hanger,  
as last breaths  
are taken  
the bond of family  
is strengthened  
evermore  
as a son's faith  
is justified

In the hanger,  
a father  
and a son  
share one last  
moment

~*~*~*~

In the stillness,  
a mother waits

Waits for word  
waits  
waits

In the stillness  
of the moments  
on a world  
in a galaxy  
at war  
a mother  
holds out hope  
and waits

On Naboo  
a family waits  
waits to celebrate  
a moment  
an event

On Naboo  
a knock  
at the door  
and world shifts  
slightly

On Naboo  
in the darkness  
a young girl  
taken

On Naboo  
discovery  
and turmoil  
parents  
without a child

Far away  
a child  
tries to bond  
and is thrown  
into darkness

On Naboo  
a family grows  
though one  
is missing

In the stillness,  
as the stars  
shine in the night sky  
like beacons  
of hope  
a mother waits

~*~*~*~

Standing tall  
here  
with friends

Standing tall  
in the midst  
of celebration

Standing tall  
here  
in the firelight

Standing tall  
laughing  
in relief

Standing tall  
here  
with friends

~*~*~*~

Dawn of pain  
Pain...  
and knowledge

Dawn of pain  
pain  
that never ends

Dawn of pain  
pain  
that becomes your universe  
your own  
private torment

Dawn of pain  
and world-shattering knowledge  
pain... that never ends  
pain that defines you

Dawn of pain  
dawn of suffering  
your world  
but never yours  
alive in the darkness

Dawn of pain  
knowledge  
that the dragonsnake  
was you  
and only you

Dawn of pain  
dreams  
and hopes  
destroyed

Dawn of pain  
pain...  
and knowledge

Dawn of pain  
pain that never ends  
your world destroyed  
pain that brings  
an unforgetful definition  
alive in the darkness

Dawn of pain  
pain...  
that never ends

~*~*~*~

In the alleyway,  
a young smuggler  
and an old woman  
meet

In the alleyway,  
an old woman  
tells  
of events  
yet to come

In the alleyway,  
a young smuggler  
turns away

In the alleyway,  
words  
go unheeded  
and forgotten

In the alleyway,  
down among the lost  
an old woman waits

~*~*~*~

I bring the pain  
pain  
to the world

I bring the pain  
for the world  
to embrace

I bring the pain  
pain  
for all the universe  
to see

I bring the pain  
for it is mine  
to bring

I bring the pain  
and the darkness  
just as the pain  
and the darkness  
came to me

I bring the pain  
because the pain  
was brought  
to me

I bring the pain  
I bring the darkness  
I bring the suffering  
and smile  
at the chaos  
I leave  
in my wake

I bring the pain  
pain  
to the world  
for all the universe  
to embrace  
the darkness

I bring the pain  
and with it  
the darkness  
for the darkness  
claims me

I bring the pain  
as the pain  
brought me  
to the darkness

~*~*~*~

Wind blowing  
sand drifting  
around  
in the air

Wind blowing  
sand drifting  
in the air  
as a lone figure  
works  
in the bright, hot suns

Wind blowing  
sand drifting  
as a droid  
ceases  
to be functional

Wind blowing  
sand drifting  
as the lone figure  
looks to the sky  
and sees  
excitement

Wind blowing  
sand drifting  
as the lone figure  
leaves the useless droid  
and rushes  
to spread the news

Wind blowing  
sand drifting  
as a young man  
is not believed

Adventure  
will have to wait  
for another day

~*~*~*~

At the beginning  
a boy  
and a girl  
met

At the beginning  
in a shop  
looking for spare parts  
a boy worked  
a girl waited  
and talked

At the beginning  
a girl  
was intrigued

At the beginning  
a boy and a girl  
strangers  
but meant to be

At the beginning  
a boy  
who would be a Jedi  
and a girl  
who was a queen  
met  
in a small shop  
on  
Tatooine

~*~*~*~

This changes everything  
here and now  
lighting a pyre  
in the dark forest  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
as you watch  
the fire burn  
alone

This changes everything  
standing here  
in the silence  
as the black armor  
melts

This changes everything  
you thought you knew

This changes everything  
here and now  
as fireworks go off  
far above you  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
as you watch the  
fire burn and consume  
the darkness

This changes everything  
here and now  
as celebration  
goes on around you  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
as you see them  
standing  
off to the side  
watching

This changes everything  
here and now  
as Leia pulls you back  
into the moment  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
and with the relief  
of a task completed  
you laugh  
and join the celebration  
here  
with friends

~*~*~*~

This changes everything  
a boy  
and a girl  
meeting  
a dimly-lit shop

This changes everything  
there is no going back  
no matter how much  
pain  
will come  
no matter the price

This changes everything  
a path  
that is going to hurt  
choices  
that lead to suffering

This changes everything  
for what seemed like the right path  
isn't  
and the darkness  
lies

This changes everything  
but right here  
in this moment  
all  
seems right

This changes everything  
a boy  
and a girl  
meeting  
and destiny appears

This changes everything  
pain will come  
and darkness will consume  
but right now  
in this moment  
all is well

This changes everything  
a queen in disguise  
an enslaved young boy  
meeting  
for better  
or for worse  
destiny entwined

This changes everything  
here and now  
a conversation  
a meeting  
there is no going back

~*~*~*~

Alone in an x-wing  
a young man  
faces  
a choice

Alone in an x-wing  
a young man  
must choose

Alone in an x-wing  
darkness  
is laughing  
from the grave

Alone in an x-wing  
a choice  
the easy way  
the one with power and might  
or the other way  
the helpful one  
the subtle one

Alone in an x-wing  
there's a choice here  
wanting to be helpful  
wanting to use a show of force  
and power

Darkness laughing,  
laughing  
for the path of great power  
is now  
the path  
to darkness

Alone in an x-wing,  
with a sudden,  
shocking realization  
a young man  
chooses

Alone in an x-wing,  
faced with laughing  
from the darkness  
a young man chooses  
just to be helpful  
and a journey  
back  
toward the light  
is begun

~*~*~*~

Life is here  
though  
you do not  
see it

Life is here  
here  
in the sand

Life is here  
here  
among the sand  
and the rocks

Life is here  
and all you want  
is to stare  
at nothing

Life is here  
waiting  
for you  
to pick up  
the pieces

Life is here  
and you  
don't understand  
why life  
had to change

Life is here  
here  
in the sand  
and the rocks

Life is here  
for you  
among the sand  
and the rocks  
in the wind

Life is here  
and  
somewhere  
along  
the way  
life changed

Life is here  
as you stare  
off into  
the distance  
seeing nothing  
but the sand  
and the rocks

Life is here  
and you wonder  
why  
you are alone

Life is here  
as the wind  
howls around you  
voices  
reminders

Life is here  
among the sand  
and the rocks

Life is here  
here  
in the sand  
and the wind  
and the rocks

~*~*~*~

On the desert planet,  
life is changing  
changing  
and no one noticed  
but a farmboy

On the desert planet,  
as day dawned  
change came  
to the farm  
as two droids  
were bought

On the desert planet,  
life is changing  
and a boy  
is about  
to embark  
on a great adventure

On the desert planet,  
among the sand  
and the rocks  
and the wind,  
an old general  
is waiting  
for the moment  
when the change  
happens

On the desert planet,  
an uncle  
and a nephew  
argue  
as an aunt  
listens

On the desert planet,  
life is going to change  
for two droids  
for the farm couple  
for the old general  
and for the farmboy  
and nothing  
not one thing  
will ever  
be  
the same

~*~*~*~

Down the dusty road,  
two droids  
walk

Down the dusty road,  
two droids  
walk  
toward  
a destination

Down the dusty road,  
in the morning light  
two droids  
are going  
to deliver  
a message

Down the dusty road,  
two droids  
are part  
of the plan  
to free  
a captive man

Down the dusty road,  
two droids  
walk  
toward  
a destination

Down the dusty road,  
in the morning light  
a protocol droid  
and an R2 unit  
walk  
with a purpose

Down the dusty road,  
two droids  
walk

~*~*~*~

At the end  
of the dusty road  
there is a building

At the end  
of the dusty road  
there will be  
a confrontation

At the end  
of the dusty road  
in the building  
choices  
will be made

At the end  
of the dusty road  
as everyone  
comes  
one by one

At the end  
of the dusty road  
a smugger  
frozen  
and hanging  
suspended  
in the moment  
is waiting

At the end  
of the dusty road  
there will be  
a confrontation

At the end  
of the dusty road  
the moment  
will come  
and will not  
be denied

At the end  
of the dusty road  
there is a building  
and there is a smuggler  
waiting,  
suspended  
in the moment

At the end  
of the dusty road  
as two droids  
walk  
toward their destination  
there is a building

~*~*~*~

One kiss  
between  
two people

One kiss  
between  
a former smuggler  
and a princess

One kiss  
lost  
for a moment

One kiss  
shared  
between  
two people

One kiss  
desperate  
longing

One kiss  
to remember

One kiss  
shared  
in a moment  
of desperate  
longing

One kiss  
one last moment  
a memory

One kiss  
to be lost in  
for one moment  
to commit  
to memory

One kiss  
between  
two people

~*~*~*~

In the jungle  
there  
is a pilot

In the jungle  
on the jungle moon  
a man waits

In the jungle  
a man  
has crash landed

In the jungle  
there is  
a pilot  
who will wait  
a long time

In the jungle  
on the moon  
that was spared  
by hope  
hitting the target  
a pilot waits

~*~*~*~

Encased  
in  
solid  
matter

Encased,  
and  
seeing nothing

Encased,  
and left  
to hang  
on  
a wall

Encased,  
and  
unable  
to move

Encased,  
and entombed  
hanging  
in a  
suspended  
moment

Encased  
in  
solid  
matter

Encased  
unmoving  
unseeing  
and suspended  
in the moment

Hope  
will come  
and light  
will return

But for now,  
you are encased  
and unmoving  
and unseeing  
though life  
is moving on  
all around  
you

Encased  
and hanging  
on a wall  
suspended  
in the moment

~*~*~*~

Skulking  
through  
the darkended  
halls

Skulking  
through  
and past  
the sleeping  
revelers

Skulking  
slowly  
desperate  
not  
to make  
a sound

Skulking  
though  
the halls  
and up the steps  
to reach  
the objective

Skulking  
and stopping  
to look up  
and the figure  
encased  
in solid matter

Here,  
right here  
is the man  
she has waited  
months  
to find  
and see  
and free

Here,  
as she  
quickly hides  
in the alcove

Here,  
as she slowly  
turns the nobs  
and activates  
the cycle

Here,  
as she stands back  
and watches  
the casing  
melt

Here,  
as the man  
falls forward  
and lands  
in the sand  
on the floor

Here,  
as she bends down  
and he coughs  
and she picks him up  
and they share  
one moment  
together

Here,  
in the darkness  
of the hall  
where revelers  
were not  
asleep

~*~*~*~

Burning  
smoldering  
forgotten  
in the desert

Burning  
smoldering  
left behind  
to rot  
in the sun

Burning  
a young man  
races  
home  
to find  
a nightmare  
and passion  
is ignited

Burning  
a life destroyed  
and a passion  
inflamed

Burning  
and burned  
left behind  
a cruel  
reminder

Burning  
and burned  
gone  
but not  
forgotten

Burning  
as innocence  
is lost  
a resolve  
is found  
and passion  
burns

~*~*~*~

In the darkness,  
she waits  
waits  
for a moment  
to arrive

In the light  
there is  
only  
pain

In the darkness  
she waits  
and fears  
the moment  
may never  
come

In the light  
pain  
never  
seems  
to end

In the darkness  
memories  
are the only  
refuge

In the darkness  
she waits  
waits  
for a moment  
to arrive

~*~*~*~

In the stillness,  
one thought  
remains

One thought  
of a last moment  
shared  
and of words  
said

In the stillness,  
suspended  
in the moment  
for months on end  
a feeling  
resounds

Closeness  
a touch  
words  
that echo

In the stillness,  
one thought  
remains

With that thought,  
a memory of  
eyes look back at him  
eyes he remembers  
eyes  
of the one  
he loves

In the stillness,  
one thought  
remains

~*~*~*~*~

Skulking through the halls  
she comes  
to the destination

Slowly, slowly  
she carefully  
presses the  
controls

Stepping back in silence,  
she waits  
for the casing  
to melt

The casing melts,  
and out  
he comes

He drops  
to the sand-covered  
floor  
and she lets  
out a breath

Here,  
right here  
is the moment  
she has waited months  
to have

Picking him up,  
her heart is bursting  
with joy  
at the cough  
and the shivering

Confusion  
for a moment  
and then  
joyful knowledge

He speaks  
her name  
and the moment  
is here  
interrupted  
by cruel laughter

~*~*~*~

In the darkness  
of the dungeon  
a wookiee waits

In the darkness  
a wookiee  
waits  
to be reunited  
with his captain

In the darkness  
a man  
who can not see  
is thrown  
into the cell

In the darkness  
the moment  
is here

~*~*~*~

In the midst of a fire fight,  
a woman  
has to  
complete  
a task

In the midst of a fire fight,  
a transmission  
must  
be made

In the midst of a fire fight  
amid the noise  
of blaster fire  
raining down around them  
a woman  
must complete  
her last  
task

Amid the cacophony  
of a battle raging  
the hope  
of the cause  
rests  
on her shoulders

Finally,  
she suceeds  
and with the transmission  
the cause will live  
for another day

In the midst of a fire fight,  
a rebel's last  
duty  
is carried out  
for the good  
of all

~*~*~*~

At the door,  
a man  
waits

Waits  
to be  
let in

At the door,  
a one-sided  
conversation  
takes place  
and the door  
rises

Inside he goes,  
knowing  
that the plan  
could  
suceeed  
or fail  
as the door  
closes  
behind him

Inside,  
the man walks  
down an echoing  
corridor  
fending off  
Gamorreans

Inside Jabba's Palace,  
a man  
waits  
to carry  
out  
the plan

~*~*~*~

In a hospital bed  
on Coruscant  
a woman waits  
to wake up

On Coruscant  
a deafening scream  
was heard  
by only  
one

In a hospital bed  
as days pass  
the universe  
does not exist

In a hospital bed  
deep in the darkness  
a woman  
shivers  
and wonders  
if what she saw  
and heard  
was real

Did it happen?  
Is he really dead?  
She doesn't know.

In a hospital bed,  
and dead  
to the world  
mired  
in the sand  
in the darkness  
a woman waits  
for life  
to return

But what will it be like,  
this new life  
to which  
she will wake?

In a hospital bed,  
Mara Jade  
sleeps on  
waiting  
for life  
to resume

~*~*~*~

The plan was simple  
or so he  
thought

The plan should  
have been  
easy  
walk in  
walk out  
no problems

The plan  
was anything  
but simple

The pirate  
the princess  
the wookiee  
the droids  
and the Jedi

The plan  
was to rescue  
a man  
it should  
have been easy  
it wasn't

There was a crimp  
in the plan  
and the Force trick  
did not work  
as it  
should have

The plan  
was carried out  
but not  
without  
complications

~*~*~*~

At Geonosis  
things  
are coming  
to a head

At Geonosis  
things  
will be  
unleashed

At Geonosis  
a wall  
will fall  
feelings  
will be admitted

At Geonosis  
a father  
will be  
lost

At Geonosis  
the Jedi  
arrive  
not a moment  
too soon

At Geonosis  
the shadows  
grow  
deeper

At Geonosis  
war  
has begun

~*~*~*~

Truth  
is hidden  
under layers  
of deciet

Truth  
is hidden  
by shadows  
waiting  
to be told

Truth  
waits  
for the light  
to pierce  
the darkness

Truth  
all shall  
be told  
when the  
time  
is right

Truth  
will come  
are you  
prepared?

Truth  
to see  
and to hold

Truth  
from  
the darkness  
waits

Truth  
and lies  
lay the path  
to darkness  
for the long night  
is coming...

~*~*~*~

Lost  
in darkness  
no light  
finds  
it's way

Lost  
in the shadows  
waiting  
for the light

Light  
and hope  
wait  
to reach you

Darkness seethes  
like a dragonsnake  
claiming you  
for itself  
you descended  
into the dark  
embrace  
with hope in mind

Lost  
but visible  
for all  
to see

Lost  
in darkness  
for so long  
night  
seems endless

Sensations familiar  
reach  
into the darkness  
the light  
of hope  
ever burning

~*~*~*~

Falling  
falling  
down  
into  
the chasm

Falling  
away  
from  
darkness

Falling  
down  
away  
from  
the offer

Falling  
away  
from  
the lies  
or is it truth?

Falling  
away  
from  
the horror  
of reality

Falling  
down  
and away  
from that  
which offers  
the unimaginable

Falling  
away  
down  
into  
the chasm

Falling  
always falling  
and one question  
remains  
was it true?

Falling  
away  
down  
into  
the chasm

~*~*~*~

On the Falcon  
a woman  
sits  
in the  
pilot chair

At the bottom  
of Cloud City  
a young man  
reaches out

On the Falcon  
a woman  
who has  
been through  
way too much  
in one day  
hears  
the plea

Those on the Falcon,  
determinded  
and wary  
turn around

Hanging  
on to  
the weather vane  
a young man  
waits  
to be rescued...

~*~*~*~

on the weather vane,  
at the bottom  
of the floating city  
you hang on  
for dear life  
with only  
one hand

on the weather vane  
you stuggle  
to keep  
your grip  
as you look  
to the clouds  
below

on the weather vane  
at the bottom  
of the floating city  
all hope  
seems lost

wait... hope  
there is someone  
out there  
but will they hear?

reaching out  
across  
what seems  
like an impossible distance  
you sound the call

on the weather vane  
you wait  
for hope  
to come

~*~*~*~

on the weather vane  
as the wind whips  
around him  
he clings  
to  
two things  
hope  
and metal

through  
searing pain  
he calls  
uncertain  
if the message  
will be heard

feels like an eternity  
as he hangs there  
suspended  
on a weather vane

looking around  
he sees a far off glint  
of light  
off of metal  
in the waning light  
and wants to smile  
hope has come  
come for him

as the ship hovers  
up from below  
he allows himself  
to let go  
and fall  
the short distance  
onto the hull

lands with a thud  
and a man  
unfamiliar  
drags him inside

out of danger  
but not  
out of harms way  
as an echoing voice  
reminds him  
that truth  
is out there  
truth  
that was hidden  
concealed

truth  
now unveiled

~*~*~*~

Truth  
echoes  
through his mind  
a truth  
he never wanted to know

Truth  
from darkness  
laid bare

Truth  
of a moment  
surrounded  
by pain

Truth  
of a life  
what is real  
and what was false?

Truth  
about family  
long thought dead  
now living  
an unreal nightmare

Truth  
echoes  
back  
and forth  
is it real?  
is it true?

Truth  
from darkness  
echoes  
on  
and on

Truth  
or lies  
to sway him  
to the darkness?

Truth  
and a deal  
to rule?

Truth  
kept secret  
who would believe it?  
he wasn't sure he wanted to

Truth  
from darkness  
echoes  
is it true?  
And if true,  
what next?

~*~*~*~

one prick  
and feeling  
returns

one prick  
and a hurt  
seems  
to heal

one prick  
with a medical instrument  
and reality  
seems  
to slide  
back  
into place

one prick  
and then another  
and one thing  
is nearly right  
again

one prick  
metal to metal  
and it hurts  
you welcome  
that feeling

one prick  
and one glance  
a reminder  
of a missing friend


	5. Chapter 5

darkness claimed you  
claimed you  
for its  
own

darkness claimed you  
and you claimed it  
right back  
a path  
you were meant  
to follow

your master  
sends you out  
to impede  
and destroy  
and do his bidding  
you will

darkness claimed you  
you know  
nothing else

darkness claimed you  
and the light  
is foreign

darkness claimed you  
even in this place of sand  
you find it

darkness claimed you  
and you  
will do  
its bidding

darkness claimed you  
your master sent you  
to impede  
and wreak havok  
and destroy

darkness claimed you  
and you  
will finish  
the duel

on a lone starship,  
a man waits  
waits  
to pick up  
a shipment

on a lone star ship  
on his way to Kessel  
a man  
and a Wookiee  
play Dejarik

on a lone star ship  
touching down on kessel  
a man  
looks over  
the manifest

it's spice  
and nothing but

on a lone star ship  
leaving orbit  
scanners  
pick up  
on Imperials

on a lone star ship  
a decision  
is made  
and a shipment  
is dropped

on the desert planet  
all  
is not  
well

on the desert planet  
a ship arrives  
with a slab  
of carbonite  
in tow

on the desert planet  
a gambler  
a wookiee  
a princess  
a Jedi in training  
and two droids  
scrape together  
a plan

on the desert planet  
the plan...  
has quirks  
and does not  
go as planned

join me  
and we  
will rule

join me  
my son  
and we will  
rule  
together

join me  
and together  
we will change  
the galaxy

join me  
and we  
will  
be family

join me  
my son  
and we  
will rule

join me  
only together  
can we  
turn the tide

join me  
and we  
will rule  
the galaxy  
as father  
and son

join me  
and we  
will be...  
family

join me  
and we  
will rule

Under cover of darkness  
on Polis Massa,  
hope is finding  
a way

Amid the asteroids  
a group is welcoming  
new life  
into a time  
when all  
seems lost

Alderaani Regent  
Jedi General  
old Jedi Master  
the former Queen  
the droids  
welcoming a life  
no... two lives

hope from pain  
and suffering  
amid the coming darkness

hope  
for the lost one  
lost  
to the darkness

a light in the darkness  
small now  
but ever growing  
small  
but powerful

hope for a return  
return  
from the darkness

hope  
is not lost  
nor gone  
just dim  
in the darkness  
of the long night

the long night  
is here  
and under cover of darkness  
on Polis Massa  
the candel  
burns

Lost  
but not lost  
found  
somewhere  
in the silence

the silence  
of the ages  
takes notice  
of all  
silently  
keeping witness

silence broken  
by a bang  
a bang  
that did not  
go  
unnoticed

lost  
and found  
found  
and lost  
the concepts  
are almost  
the same

to be found  
and to know  
what  
was lost

lost...  
to the silence

light  
burns  
through  
to the darkness

light  
signals  
to guide  
away

light  
and darkness  
join  
and everything  
becomes  
gray

in the senate hall  
as the young queen speaks  
and darkness  
whispers  
by her side  
light  
turns  
to shadow

in the senate hall  
as unity  
is shattered  
and reformed  
light  
is banished  
and darkness  
will reign

in the senate hall  
as politicians clamor  
for new leadership  
and cast their vote  
of no confidence  
one man  
in the middle of it all  
sits down  
defeated  
and drained

in the senate hall  
where agendas  
are carried out  
light  
has no place

in the senate hall  
a change of power  
is taking place  
as a planet's needs  
go  
unheeded

a little boy  
a humble couple  
and an former general  
in the desert  
on Tatooine

years in the sand  
for the Jedi General  
watching  
and waiting  
for that moment  
when need  
arises

happy years  
as the baby grows  
and a family  
grows closer

family formed  
from scattered  
remnants  
not quite whole  
but complete  
in it's way

years in the sand  
watching  
from  
afar  
as a boy grows  
and becomes  
a teenager  
who reminds the general  
of days gone by  
of a brother lost  
to the darkness

years in the sand  
spent toiling  
yearning  
for more than the present  
waiting  
...for something

years in the sand  
for the couple completed  
waiting...

alone  
on her way  
to pluck  
fungus  
off the vaporators

alone  
a far off lowing  
is heard

pausing  
a moment's doubt  
was it right  
to come  
and do this  
alone?

alone  
out here  
surrounded by nothing  
but the wind  
and the sand  
and the vaporators

alone  
to go back  
or go forward  
a moment  
hinges  
on a choice

alone  
out  
on the sand  
forward  
she goes

in the darkness  
underneath the dias  
in the throne room  
on the second Death Star  
a young man  
is hiding  
and buying time  
he does not  
have

in the darkness  
behind  
a pillar  
as a voice  
goads  
and cajoles  
a young man  
fights  
to be still  
to wait  
for the moment

pain  
reaches him  
from somewhere  
else

pain  
and he knows  
from whence  
it comes

in trying to reach out  
and see  
the why  
and the how  
of the pain  
he gives up  
one last secret

just one  
and the voice  
turns sinister  
with newfound knowledge

just one secret  
and the moment  
arrives  
and now  
he can not  
stay  
silent  
and still

concern  
echoing  
out  
across the distance  
as  
something bright  
shines  
in the skies  
over Endor

concern  
searching  
waiting  
to know...  
did he make it off?

concern  
and silence  
in reply  
and the moments  
stretch  
is he safe?  
is he out there?

concern  
and fear  
echo  
in the soul  
in the silence  
between moments

between asking  
a question  
and recieving  
an answer

concern  
for family  
newly found again

concern  
and a sigh of relief  
as the answer comes  
and all  
is well

the darkness  
breathes  
seethes  
...lives

the darkness  
as you stare  
into the abyss  
daring  
it  
to take you

the darkness  
seethes  
stretching  
to claim  
one more

one more  
life  
as it claimed  
those before

the darkness  
you know it  
it is there  
it didn't  
just show up  
out of nothing

the darkness  
came  
creeping  
seething  
breathing  
it wanted you

one more life  
just a tool  
a tool  
to use  
for darkness  
your will  
no longer  
your own

the darkness  
inviting  
warm  
breathing  
seething  
painless  
but not pain free

as it takes hold  
and you carry out  
your errand  
darkness  
makes  
promises

one more  
promise fulfilled  
and darkness  
will give  
everything

lies  
pain  
love  
loss  
everything

one more  
life taken  
and you will  
have  
it all

darkness claimed you  
and desire  
drove you  
and you...  
were lost

burning fire  
endless pain  
lost...  
in the darkness

burning fire  
burning pain  
as the pain  
writhes inside you  
as if it were  
a living  
thing

burning fire  
consumes you  
and all  
is lost  
you are nothing  
nothing but a silent  
scream  
unheard  
for time unknown

the fire has you  
the darkness has you  
the pain has you  
and you  
have nothing  
nothing but the pain  
and the darkness  
and the fire

On Bespin...  
You heard it  
Heard it crying out  
Understanding  
Did not come then

It was a scream  
Like nothing  
You'd heard  
Before

A scream  
Coming  
From the darkness  
Carrying pain  
That you could nearly  
Reach out  
And touch

On Bespin...  
You did not  
Understand

Understanding  
Came later  
With thought  
And meditation

A scream  
From the darkness  
Wanting to be heard  
Only you  
Had heard it  
No one else

At Coruscant  
As close as you were  
On the same planet  
You heard it again  
And you...  
Could name it

At Endor  
On the shuttle  
You heard it again  
And were immediately  
On edge  
It was time

Time to face  
And time  
To make the scream  
Known

~*~*~*~

the twin suns set  
on one  
more day

a day  
of a week  
that has  
seen  
a changing  
of the guard  
in far away places

the twin suns set  
as the Jedi,  
no longer a general  
brings a baby  
to his  
new home  
to his family

the twin suns set  
as the wife  
of the farmer  
accepts  
hope  
into her care  
with a soft smile  
and a nod  
of understanding

things happened  
she doesn't  
need  
to know  
any more  
than that

as the twin suns set  
and the Jedi  
walks away  
into the darkness  
with his Eopie  
changes  
good and bad  
have come  
to the homestead


	6. Chapter 6

it is silent down here...  
except when someone  
or something  
makes a noise

the silence  
and the dank darkness  
are pleasant  
and welcome

a far cry  
from that mockery of a cell  
on the city  
in the clouds

trouble there  
had bled  
from every cell  
and whiffed off of every surface  
and blared  
without end

noise  
and light  
too much  
for  
sensative  
ears and eyes  
to process

and...  
maybe that was the point  
no questions  
no interrogation  
just sensory overload  
bait  
for the trap

standing now  
here  
in the darkness  
of the dungeon  
the wookiee  
has time  
to reflect  
and collect himself

it has been  
a rare luxury  
and it is not  
an opportunity  
wasted

alone  
out  
on the dunes

alone  
with only  
a droid  
for company

alone  
fixing  
a vaporator

alone  
with no one  
around  
to share  
the excitement  
of watching  
something happen  
far above

alone  
out  
on the dunes  
with only  
a droid  
for company  
a boy,  
fast becoming a man  
does not know  
destiny  
has never heard  
of the Force

alone  
out  
on the dunes  
of the homestead  
destiny  
is coming nearer

alone  
out  
on the dunes  
a boy  
looks upward  
destiny  
is waiting

Nothing is different  
here  
in this moment

Nothing is different  
here  
in this corridor  
standing in front  
of a man  
you've known  
who has been  
almost like a father  
and a friend  
for more  
than five years

Nothing is different  
he looks the same  
sounds the same  
here  
just for right now  
it's easy  
to believe  
that nothing  
not one thing  
has changed

Nothing is different  
he's still a politician  
you are still Jedi  
there is no darkness  
there is no change  
there is no betrayal

Nothing is different  
and nothing  
has changed  
the status quo  
is the same  
good or evil  
light or dark

Nothing is different  
you want to believe that  
take solace in it  
as you hear words  
that tell you  
send a signal  
as clear as a sandstorm  
on Tatooine

Nothing is different  
Nothing is different  
maybe if you say it enough  
it will be true

Nothing is different  
the world has not flipped  
so that up is down  
and light is now dark

Nothing is different  
here  
in this corridor  
Nothing...  
Nothing but perception

Nothing is different  
you know this...  
but everything  
is now changed  
and light  
has become darkness

It's different  
and hard to know  
where the line is  
hard to stay  
and hard  
to go

it's different  
this new reality  
where everything  
is sideways  
and cock-eyed

it's different  
and yet...  
it's the same  
light and dark  
dark and light  
joining

it's different  
here  
in the grey  
where nothing  
makes sense

it's different  
trying to make sense  
of the senseless  
of the one thing  
that seemed constant  
that got turned  
on it's head

it's different  
and all at once  
you have to protect  
that which has led you here  
here  
to the darkness  
and the shadows  
and the grey

it's different  
standing here  
lashing out  
at a supposed ally  
who listened to you  
an hour ago  
you thought you knew  
the darkness  
from the light

it's different  
standing here  
knowing that nothing  
nothing can change this  
this moment  
you wanted to save her  
now you can

it's different  
the grey  
and the dark  
meld and blend  
and only darkness  
remains

it's different  
able to do nothing  
but pledge  
with only one thing  
in mind  
to protect  
to save

it's different  
and never once  
do you stop  
and think  
second thoughts  
you act

it's different  
and now,  
with a pledge  
and a painful,  
strangled  
bow  
so now  
are you

it's different  
there is no going back  
it'll be worth it  
you'll be able to protect  
to save  
to save  
her  
them

it's different  
and there is a dullness  
dullness amid the turmoil  
and you welcome it  
dull...  
and dark

On the jungle moon  
a confrontation  
was had

On the jungle moon  
good  
and evil  
went  
toe  
to toe

On the jungle moon  
a confrontation  
an end  
good  
was champion

On the jongle moon  
a secret  
long hidden  
in the very stones  
of the citadel

On the jungle moon  
years passed  
long  
and boring  
biding time  
yearning  
for release

On the jungle moon  
excitement came  
word of a rebellion  
and dozens,  
if not hundreds  
sought sanctuary

On the jungle moon  
evil waited  
and watched  
biding it's time  
waiting  
for release

On the jungle moon  
is a temple  
built by slaves  
of an ancient race  
as a monument  
to that forgotten  
but waiting  
in the shadows

In the bowels of the palace  
a creature  
waits

Waits  
for a meal  
waits  
to serve

In the bowels of the palace  
a creature  
listens

Listens  
to revelry

In the bowels of the palace  
a caretaker  
watches  
over  
his pet  
his very big pet

In the bowels of the palace  
something new  
appears  
someting new  
and the creature  
is set loose

In the bowels of the palace  
there will be  
no hunger  
tonight

On the stage  
in the great temple  
time  
seems to stand  
still

On the stage  
in the great temple  
where hope  
once stood  
all is still  
and silent

On the stage  
in the great temple  
a man  
is frozen  
frozen  
in the moment

On the stage  
in the great temple  
under a cautious watch  
time waits  
to begin again

On the stage  
in the great temple  
is a beir

On the stage  
in the great temple  
on Yavin 4  
days pass  
unaware  
unnoticed

On the stage  
in the great temple  
time  
seems to stand  
still

at the door  
of a citadel  
on Tatooine  
a young man  
has reservations

at the door  
of a citadel  
on Tatooine  
a conversation  
takes place  
it is but one step  
among many

it has been a year  
a year  
nothing is the same  
and inside this building  
a man has waited  
waited  
frozen in the moment

the door is forbidding  
as if getting past it  
is a test  
all it's own

maybe it is  
maybe not

soon enough,  
the conversation is over  
and the door rises  
and it is time  
for another step

in the darkness of the entryway  
a young man with reservations  
strides onward  
a friend...  
no...  
his friends need him to put the plan in motion  
to make it work  
to get them out  
that...  
he will do

reach for the light  
the urge  
is there  
to just reach  
for it

reach for the light  
a small voice  
urging  
waiting  
to be heard

reach for the light  
darkness  
surrounds  
all

reach for the light  
light  
a candel  
burning  
hope  
is waiting

reach for the light  
darkness beckons  
coils around you  
keep you here  
in the dark

reach for the light  
reach  
and bring light  
painful

reach for the light  
and let it heal  
wounds  
left behind  
by hate  
and fear

reach for the light  
and join love  
hope  
has found you

reach for the light  
fight for it  
for the one  
who came  
into the heart  
of darkness

reach for the light  
grab on  
don't let go  
darkness  
can not exist  
without  
the light

reach for the light  
let it heal  
old wounds  
and unseen scars

reach for the light  
as the light  
reached out  
into night

reach for the light  
someone came  
family  
you didn't know you had  
can you not do the same?

reach for the light  
a life saved  
an old evil vanquished  
is it enough?  
it will have to be

reach for the light  
reclaim what was lost  
reach  
and a candel  
becomes a bonfire

reach for the light  
just reach  
it is the hardest thing  
you've ever done

at sunset  
they stand  
together

at sunset  
at the end of day  
night  
is coming

at sunset  
she hears a noise  
and turns  
someone  
is out there  
in the growing twilight  
on an Eopie

at sunset  
a baby boy  
comes  
into their lives

at sunset  
standing  
outside  
the homestead  
a man  
and a woman  
greet  
a little one

at sunset  
they stand  
together  
as family

somewhere in the cosmos  
a living planet  
waits

somewhere  
hiding out there  
a living planet  
that holds the key  
to peace  
waits

waits  
to be found

waits for a time  
when all  
is right  
again

waits  
for the outcasts  
to come home

somewhere in the cosmos  
a living planet  
waits

In the dwindling twilight  
of two suns  
a man and a woman  
wait

In the dwindling twilight  
of two suns  
a former Jedi General  
arrives  
to perform a task  
he never wanted  
to perform

A family  
was torn apart  
torn apart  
and he had a part  
in it

In the dwindling twilight  
an infant boy  
sleeps  
innocent and new  
destiny will wait  
will be waiting  
in the wings  
to claim him

In the dwindling twilight  
of two suns  
a woman watches  
as a lone figure  
on an Eopie  
approaches  
waiting  
to take his burden

In the dwindling twilight  
of two suns  
a former Jedi General  
and a woman  
perform an exchange  
while the man watches  
from a small distance

Former Jedi General  
Two Farmers  
An infant boy  
and an Eopie  
alone  
in the desert

In the dwindling twilight  
of two suns  
a family  
of three  
is formed

In the dwindling twilight  
of two suns  
the lost are remembered  
and destiny waits

Inside Jabba's palace  
a woman waits  
waits  
for the moment

Inside Jabba's palace  
a woman waits  
and dances  
hides  
among the rabble  
in plain sight

Inside Jabba's palace  
a woman waits  
waits  
for opportunity  
to present  
itself

Inside Jabba's palace  
a woman waits  
to follow  
an order  
given by  
her master

Inside Jabba's palace  
a woman waits  
waits  
for a moment  
that will not  
arrive

Numbness  
longing  
here  
on a star destroyer

longing  
for things  
for a person  
or persons  
dead  
and gone

resolve  
to serve  
all that is left  
left  
here  
in the darkness

a space station  
is taking shape  
the skeletal frame  
bare now  
waiting

numbness  
longing  
remembered pain  
and a cry  
of despair  
echoes

the echoes  
are all  
that's left  
memory  
of that which  
is now lost  
to time

the darkness seethes  
and urges  
to forget

the waiting candel burns  
solitary  
waiting  
for the moment

Somewhere in the Moonflower Nebula,  
a woman waits  
waits  
deep  
inside  
the gunnery computers

Somewhere in the Moonflower Nebula  
a giant ship  
waits  
waits  
to carry out  
a mission

A mission  
delayed  
and now  
irrelevent

Somewhere in the Moonflower Nebula  
a woman  
and a Will  
stand  
side by side

Somewhere beyond  
a plan  
is taking shape

Somewhere in the Moonflower Nebula  
a woman waits  
waits  
lost  
to time  
and memory

Somewhere in the Moonflower Nebula  
danger lurks  
hidden  
and lost

Somewhere in the Moonflower Nebula  
a ship  
meant for destruction  
and death  
was stopped  
and now a woman  
whose time has long since past  
waits  
for something unknown


End file.
